deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demongo
Demongo is a minor villain in the Cartoon Network animated television series, Samurai Jack. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Demongo VS Ermac (Completed) * Demongo VS Kai (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Blackheart (Marvel Comics) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Guts (Berserk) * Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) History Also known as “the Soul Collector,” “the Dealer of Destruction” and “the Merchant of Doom,” Demongo is a long-term minion of Aku, who summoned him from the Pit of Hate. He was sent to destroy Samurai Jack and enslave his essence. After his defeat at the hands of the Samurai, Aku imprisoned Demongo in a crystal skull. Demongo begged for forgiveness, but after a mere moment's consideration, said, "no," and smashed the skull. However, that was not the end of Demongo, who has seen been seen wandering the world, looking to again collect “the souls of the greatest warriors.” Death Battle Info Appearance Demongo is midnight-black and basically human-shaped, with a disconnected head with a seemingly bubbling and burning top. He wears a black cape with a turned-up collar and red lining, over a breastplate made of the skulls of past conquests. Powers and Abilities * Demongo's Army - Demongo has the ability to enslave the essence of any warrior or beast that he defeats. Over time, he has collected a formidable army of such essences. He can send all or a part of this army against any opponent, to weaken him or her, and then move in at the end absorb the essence. ** Titan - Demongo's most powerful thrall is an enormous, three-eyed, fanged giant with tremendous strength. ** Team of Four - After Titan, Demongo turns to a team of four warriors - a samurai in full armor with faceplate, a knight with ball-and-chain fists that it can be fired, a four-armed warrior, and a humanoid cat-man. ** All others - Demongo can activate all essences that he controls in the form of a formidable, if eclectic army. He claims to control “thousands” of powerful warriors. They come in all shapes and sizes, armed with a wide array of weapons. * *: When defeated/killed a previously activated essence will return to Demongo and can be reactivated at any time, even immediately. * Teleportation - He can instantly teleport from one location to another. He both appears and disappears in a puff of smoke. * Flight - He can fly or hover at will. Feats and Strengths ''' * Demongo nearly succeeded in defeating Samurai Jack by driving him to exhaustion through the use of his army. '''Flaws and Weaknesses * He is powerless without his army. When Samurai Jack told Demongo that his power was fueled only by the strength and skill of the great warriors whose essence he had stolen, he answered, “You are wise, Samurai.” And when is army was set free, they immediately turned on Demongo. However, he later appeared in Aku’s grasp, suggesting that the army was able to do no real harm to him. * He is very arrogant, believing that his power is unassailable. His is careful, however, to not fight himself, but to rely entirely on his army. * Now that he has built a large army, he has become very picky as to which warrior’s essence he adds to his collection. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Adult Swim characters